chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Satyr Club
A Satyr Club is similar to a Lotus House but on a much smaller and more secretive scale. Satyr clubs are often created by shop owners who schedule their meetings monthly - often under a Satyr's Moon. Unless you're a member of the club it's highly unlikely that you would know one exists. These clubs might operate in the cellars of shops or in their back rooms or even by taking over their upper floors, but they always have multiple ways of escaping should the need arise. Many times Satyr club will be located in a cellar of a building with a well-concealed escape tunnel that may connect to a nearby house or to a series of tunnels allowing the members to separate once they leave the house. Access Members to these exclusive clubs pay the owner a monthly fee to partake of the house's services. This can range from as little as a silver mark or more depending on the services and secrecy and exclusivity of the club. Some clubs will even strike their own Silver Mark, sometimes called Satyr Mark, often with the image of a Satyr's face on one side and that of a crescent moon on the other. This will purchase the holder one night's access to the club -if- they can also pass various tests. Security Gaining access to a Satyr Club is not so simple as to walk up and flash the coin at the owner. There are also several tests used to identify true members versus spies. These tests can be as simple as a password passed around among the members of a particular club, changed regularly to a compulsion spell like Charm Person to understand the person's true motives. Many a spy from a city's Night's Watch has been uncovered through the use of magic. Aliases *Horn House (North Marches) *Moon Club (South Marches) Layout A) Stairs up to the shop. 1) Cellar: filled whatever one would expect to find in the cellar of shop above whether it is wine, chemicals or crates of raw materials. 2) False Hall: Equipped with shelves and the like to suggest that the secret door found in the cellar would lead to something amazingly secret, the false hall is where any entrance is watched through the viewing port before a patron or guard walks along it to the second secret entrance. This hall is sometimes trapped with or tanglefoot, oil to burn or something similar. The whole purpose of the false hall is to slow down any guards who are carrying out a raid. 3) Main Chamber: filled with couches, chairs, lanterns, etc. It often is adorned with statues or wall-hangings. It also contains a third secret door which leads to a secret alcove. 4) Alcove: This is a smaller room off of the main room to hide out in should there be a raid. This room sometimes has a trap door leaving to a secret escape tunnel which may connect to a nearby shop's cellar. Known Satyr Clubs category=Satyr Club order = ascending Category:Arness Lexicon Category:Organization